The instant invention relates generally to receptacles and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for brushing and bathing feet.
When an overweight, pregnant or old person tries to wash their feet it can become difficult and dangerous. They can fall in the shower and injure themselves. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.